Kokoro & Kiseki
by Lin Zu
Summary: Akihiko es un científico solitario, que construye a un robot-humano llamado Misaki, pero algo falta en su interior, y el científico hará lo imposible para conseguirlo. Songfic, entren y lean w


Ciaossu! Fic dedicado a Shu~ nada de esto me pertenece, ni la música de "Kokoro &Kiseki" cantada por Len y Rin Kagamine, espero que les guste ^^

Kokoro & Kiseki

-Ohayo, Misaki.- le dijo el creador, a su robot, llevando sus grandes y frías manos hacía las mejillas de aquel nuevo ser.

A este mundo vino un robot

El científico solitario Usami Akihiko fue su creador

Es un claro resultado de un…

Milagro.

-¿Usa-gi-sen-sei?.- le respondió este, abriendo sus ojos de hito en hito, dejando ver sus lindas gemas color esmeralda.

Pero algo falta en su interior

Algo que no se puede inventar

El ponerle un propio corazón

Un programa.

-Ven junto a mi Misaki, sígueme.- su voy sonaba muy amable, tierna y cálida, pero el científico muy tristemente sabía que nada de eso surgiría en su "humana" creación.

Yo pretendo enseñarte a buscar

La alegría y la felicidad

La tristeza también encontraras

Y sentirás.

Su creador besó suavemente sus labios, pero al sentirlos fríos, sin vida y que no le correspondían, se separó de ellos y le dijo "Te amo" de una manera triste, mientras sonreía muy lastimosamente y posaba una mano en la mejilla derecha de Misaki.

-¿Por qué me besas?, ¿Qué significa "te amo"? Usagi-sensei.- le preguntó sin comprender las acciones de su creador.

El todas las noches se esforzó

Su tiempo nunca se detuvo

En su mente solo canta una voz

Y es el corazón.

-¿Por qué me abrazas?- siguió con las preguntas, viendo como no podía entender lo que hacía Usagi-sensei.

En tus ojos me pude reflejar

Me pudiste mirar

Aun no sé cómo te comportaras

Y no sé qué dirás.

-Por que es un sentimiento mío hacía ti, Misaki.- le dijo dedicándole una bella y sincera sonrisa, queriendo demostrarle lo que sentía, aun así, sabía que era en vano…

Pero el tiempo nunca se detuvo

Y él con el robot vivió

Sin embargo el joven robot nunca entendió

Lo que ocurrió.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le interrogó, mirando como este derramaba unas lagrimas que parecían cristales.

-Luego lo entenderás, Misaki.- le dijo, marchándose de aquel lugar donde un día habían convivido. Y así pasó el tiempo…y el vivió en soledad, hasta que….

"Para mí un corazón,

Un corazón para mí,

El siempre me comentó

Lo que es sentirse feliz"

-Algún día también reirás y gozaras, Misaki.- recordaba cómo le decía mientras escribía y mezclaba nuevas formulas.

"Para mí un corazón,

Un corazón para mí,

El siempre me comentó

Lo que es la depresión"

-Misaki, en la vida hay muchas cosas tristes y feas, ¡pero tienes que estar preparado para eso!.- recordaba cómo le advertía mientras mezclaba sus nuevas formulas y explosionaban, dejando a la sala un desastre.

"Para mí un corazón,

Un corazón siempre en mi´

Es demasiada información"

Ahhh ahhh ahhhh ¡!

-¿Por qué?, ¿Qué significa esto?, ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo?¡.- se preguntaba a sí mismo, al no saber que eran esas extrañas cosas que estaba sintiendo dentro de sí.

Nuestro primer milagro ocurrió

El momento en que te vi nacer

El milagro que al científico le siguió

Todo el tiempo que pasamos los dos

El tercer milagro aun no llego

No se puede saber que será.

-Y seguiré esperando por tu corazón, Misaki.- se dijo el científico, que se encontraba arrimado en un tronco de un árbol de Sakura.

A través del tiempo lo recibirás

El mensaje se envió para ti

Un ángel me habló con todo su amor

Me canto.

-Usagi-sensei…¿a esto te referías con sentirse feliz?.- decía Misaki mientras corría por los campos de flores, junto con un peluche llamado Susuki-san, que le había regalado su creador. Hasta encontrase con algo que impidió su camino, eran restos de una persona, en aquel momento, el joven robot había comprendido a quien le pertenecía.

-Usagi-sensei…¿a esto te referías con sentir la depresión?.- le preguntó mientras abrazaba a Susuki-san con gran fuerza y se ponía a llorar, triste y solitariamente.

-Ahora entiendo mi razón de existir…para él…a de ver sido muy difícil…vivir en soledad.- sollozaba mientras se decía esas dolorosas palabras. Pero un portal se abrió, en el momento más inesperado el apareció, sí, su creador, tirándosele encima como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-No llores, Misaki, aquí estoy yo.- le tranquilizó posando una mano en su cabeza, y el menor sonrojándose por aquel acto. El científico no podía creer lo que veía, su creación, estaba experimentado lo que un día, él le había enseñado, estaba muy feliz, de saber que su creación, había dado frutos…

Nuestro primer milagro ocurrió

El momento en que te vi nacer

El milagro que a él se siguió

Todo el tiempo que pasamos los dos

El tercer milagro se dio

El futuro de tu real corazón

-Muchas gracias Usagi-sensei, Te amo…-aquellas cuatro palabras, eran las que siempre había querido escuchar de parte de Misaki y las estaba escuchando, solo se limitó, a besar sus ahora cálidos labios, que esta vez, si le correspondían.

No necesito un cuarto más

Ya no necesito nada más…

Muchas gracias…

…

Era exactamente un milagro

El robot que obtuvo su corazón siguió funcionando

Cantó todos sus sentimientos

Pero el milagro fue momentario

El "corazón" era muy grande para el

Fue incapaz de soportar ese peso

El robot hizo cortocircuito y nunca más se movió

Como sea, su cara estaba con una gran sonrisa

Lucía como un ángel.

La vida de su creador acabó

Y el científico le dejo como herencia

La soledad.

Fin?

Reviews?

Espero que le haya gustado XD ~Linzu-chan~


End file.
